Family Love
by FutureGallagherGirl26
Summary: What if Cammie met an incredible handsome, cocky? What if she felt an intense attraction to this boy that, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't fight it? What is she got closer to this boy then she should have? What if his dad was marrying her mom? Please R&R! I suck at summaries, but i promise the story is better.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone! So I'm only semi-new to this Fanfiction thing. I had an account before, GottaLoveChameleons, but i forgot my password, so my story went unfinished. But, we move on! So this is a new story. It is not Grammie, but that will come soon. This is just a simple...well not simple, which you will find out, but it's just a Zammie story. So please R&R. Ilove reviews, i need them to keep writing. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**_

_**P.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing. All awesomeness goes to Ally Carter!**_

_**Chapter **_**1**

"I hate shopping." I said as my best friend, Macey McHenry, dragged me into yet _another_ store. So far we had been to every expensive store in Roseville Mall. Why was I being tortured? Because at the end of the school year the Headmistress, who is also my mother, told us that the Gallagher Academy: School for Exceptional young Women, an al-girl boarding school, was becoming Gallagher Academy: School for Exceptional Young Students, a boarding school for girls _and_ boys. And now, I was being forced to go school shopping.

I had bought two outfits with my own money, because that's all I could afford, and I thought I was done. But oh no, Miss Macey, the _Senator's_ daughter, had enough money to buy all of Roseville at least 20 different outfits. Most girls would love to be Macey's friend. She's beautiful, rich, has the most amazing fashion sense ever and loves nothing more than to utilize it against poor, unsuspecting people. I however, am not like most girls. I do not want to be put into short skirts, frilly tops, lacey bras, and matching undies. I'm the Chameleon, I blend in. Macey is a peacock, all she knows how to do is stand out.

"Suck it up, Morgan, this is happening. We're almost done anyway."

"You said that 8 hours ago!" I snapped. She laughed and grabbed my arm.

"Do you really want to be a chameleon the rest or your life? I mean seriously! Barely any of the guys at school notice you. Except Josh that is…" she trailed off, and I sighed. Josh was my ex-boyfriend. I really cared about him, still do, but Dee Dee has been in love with him long before I have, and she was so nice to me when I first came. Every time Josh kissed me, or looked at me like I was the last woman on earth, I could see the pain in her eyes. Finally I couldn't take it anymore and told Josh that there was someone better for him out there.

"Well thank you for saying none of the boys even know I exist. That's a real confidence booster." She rolled her eyes, and grabbed a way to short black night gown of the rack.

"This. This is what you need." I gaped in horror and looked around. _Victoria Secret!_ I was so lost in my own thoughts that I hadn't realized she had dragged me in here. I'm going to die in here.

"No! No way, I'm not wearing that! Why would I wear that?"

"For a boy, duh." She looked at me like it was obvious. She said it like it was obvious. To me, it was so NOT obvious. I shook my head and walked out the store. "Cammie get back here! I know how to run in heels you know!" She called after me, but I was already in the crowd. I and I was so good at disappearing that not even one of my best friends could find me. I laughed to myself and looked behind me. There she was, straining to find me, looking frustrated and unsurprised. She pulled out her phone and started texting. My phone buzzed.

**_Macey: OK Cammie, fine. But since you're not here, I can buy you WHATEVER I want. Cya tomorrow!_**

**_P.S. I'm coming over to help you get ready!_**

I groaned and looked back over my shoulder. She was smiling and walking back to the store with a renewed skip in her step. Just as I was turning around I ran right into something that felt like a wall. I fell to the floor and out my hand on my head. "I'm sorry I wasn't looking, I'm sorry….." I looked up and trailed off. I was staring into the most gorgeous green eyes I ever saw. And standing next to those green eyes, were to other boys. The one on his right was tall, built like a tank, and looked like your everyday Adonis. The one on his left was tall, skinny and had super curly hair and glasses. Green eyed boy wasn't so bad himself. He was really cute. Really, really cute….ok, he was hot. And he was staring at me. I couldn't breathe.

"See Zach? Everywhere you go girls are falling for you!" The big one said. He laughed at his own joke and the skinny one just rolled his eyes. Green eyed boy, or Zach I guess, was still staring at me.

"I think you're right." He said laughing. "Are you okay?" He asked as he took my hand and helped me get to my feet. What he said annoyed me, and I was struggling to find the right words. But eventually I managed to regain my dignity.

"Yes, I'm fine, thanks. I'm sorry I wasn't looking, I was running from my friend…." I trailed off as I looked at him again. He smirked and it sent butterflies through my stomach. "I'm Cammie." I said, with a small smile.

He smirked again and said "Zach. This is Grant," he gestured to the big one. "And Jonas." He nodded toward the skinny one. I tried to wave at them, but I saw Zach was still holding my hand and I blushed.

I heard Grant whisper to Jonas "She looks like Tinkerbell when she blushes…" That made me blush harder and he chuckled.

"You should really watch were you're going. I mean, I doubt you could hurt anyone, but you might hurt yourself." Zach said. Ok, he's annoying. And cocky. I pulled my hand away.

"Well…it was nice to meet you guys. I should get going…." I trailed off and stepped away from them.

"It was nice meeting you, Cammie." Jonas said

"See you later Tink!" Grant said, already giving me a nickname. I couldn't help but like Grant. We've said maybe two words to each other, but he just seems like a….idiot. A good idiot.

"I'll see you later Cammie." Zach called after me. I looked back over my shoulder and saw him smirking. Butterflies went crazy again, along with a twinge of annoyance. I waved and headed toward the exit, my mind still on Zach. I doubted I would ever see him again, and with the level of annoyance I felt when I just met him made me think that that was a good thing. Then I thought about the way his hand felt in mine, and the way he stared at me. Like he was surprised to see me. Like he was happy he did. I shook my head and headed home. Already deciding to keep this to myself. I put away the thoughts of Zach and skimpy night gowns and thought about what wait for me tomorrow. My first day as a sophomore at the best school in the country.

Gallagher Acedemy: School for Exceptional Students.

A _boarding_ school for boys_ and_ girls.

Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there, so I'm gonna try to update as often as I can. Now, I like giving people shout-outs, so thank you to my first two reviews on my new story: MaximumRide126 and Guest, for saying such nice things about my first chapter. I don't know about other people but reviews keep me writing. I also wanna thank those 6 people who followed me and the one person how has faved my story. There is a poll on my profile page, and i would LOVE it if people answered it. So anyway R&R plz and enjoy!  
**_

_**Grant: That was boring**_

_**Macey: Yea, you need more pep**_

_**Bex: I almost fell asleep reading that.**_

_**Liz: I think she did fine...**_

_**Cammie: Seriously guys! We have a disclaimer to do!**_

_**Zach: Relax Gallagher Girl, I'll handle it. FutureGallgherGirl26 does not own anything. All rights go to Ally Carter. **_

_**Grant: Why do we even need to do a disclaimer? Everyone knows she doesn't on it...**_

_**Cammie: Shut up!**_

_**Chapter 2  
**_

"What the hell?!" I yelled as I rolled out of bed. Someone dumped ice cold water on me while I was sleeping, and now I was sitting on the floor shivering and angry. What a great way to start the new school year.

"Seriously Cammie, you sleep like the dead." A familiar British said. I wasn't surprised to find out that my best friend Rebecca Baxter was party to this act or treachery. Macey was our resident boy and clothes expert, and Bex loved getting dressed to impress boys.

"She really is going to be dead if she doesn't get up and shower. Now." Macey said. I rolled my eyes and got to my feet. I stared daggers at Macey and Bex. Just because boys were coming to Gallagher doesn't mean that we had to change our way of living. Or dressing. Or waking!

"We don't know what time they're coming. Would it have killed you to let me sleep for 5 more minutes?"

"Actually I hacked into the schools database, and Blackthorne's database. Blackthorne's departure is in 20 minutes, and Gallagher's introduction of then is in 2 hours. So we have 4 hours to get ready for their arrival." My other best friend, Elizabeth Sutton said from her bed, with her favorite book in her hand, _Introduction to Advanced Encryption Vol. 1. _Did I mention that Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Youn-err-Students, is a very exclusive school, and Liz happens to be the smartest person in the ENTIRE school?

"Liz, you read that book in 7th grade. You know it by heart. Why are you reading it again?" I asked.

"When I hacked into Blackthorne's database I saw that one of their students is super smart. Like….SUPER, super smart. I just want to be ready in case something happens and he needs my help with something."

I rolled my eyes. In spy language that means "I want to be ready in case the newbie is smarter than me" in girl talk it meant "He might actually be as smart as me and he might be cute and that would be awesome" I looked at Bex and Macey and knew they were thinking the same thing. I sighed and walked to the bathroom, almost tripping over a dumbbell in the process.

"Bex? Why is your gym equipment in the middle of the floor?" I asked

"I was working out." She said with a shrug.

"_Why_ were you working out _in here_? You only work out in the P.E. barn." I said, my eyes narrowing.

"Well…I…uh….." she struggled to find words when Mace sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Liz also found that a student is really could at combat, like Bex, so she's "preparing" in case we spar in P.E. today."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't get the hype. Sure, not all of us had been exposed to guys before, given that this school starts from 7th grade to 12th, but it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. Even if my first experience was with the sweetest boy ever, the confusion and nervousness that came with it were NOT a good thing.

I walked to the bathroom, fighting off thoughts of Josh. That was easy enough, and then I understood why. A certain green eyed boy popped into my brain just as my hand touched the door knob. I stopped, lost in the mental image of his eyes for a moment. _What is wrong with me_? I thought.

"Cam? You okay?" Bex asked.

"Huh, oh…yea…I'm fine." Before they could ask me anymore questions I pushed open the door and took the longest shower ever.

―――――――――――――――――――――Page Break―――――――――――――――――――――

"Ladies of Gallagher, please rise." My mother said from the podium at the front of the Grand Hall. "Today, is a very special today. It is the day some of you become sophomores. It is the last day before brand new challenges await you tomorrow. It is the day that our brother school, Blackthorne Institute, merges with Gallagher Academy. Everyone, let us welcome Blackthorne's counselor, Dr. Steven Sanders, Mr. Joesph Solomon, who will be teaching a special course only accessible to sophomores and upper classmen, and finally, the students of Blackthorne Insitute!" my mom gestured to the doors just as they swung open. A short, pudgy, balding man walked in first, then a tall man who would make James Bond suck his thumb and Indiana Jones crawl into a corner. Needless to say, he was amazing, and not just his looks, but the way he came in, so cool, calm and collected. Something every girl here needed to focus on being. And then, a throng of boys followed him and sat in the 6 empty tables that had been brought into the Grand Hall.

Just when I thought everything was ok, three more boys came walking in, lagging behind. Three boys I had seen before. Three boys I never thought I would see again. Grant smiled at me and said "Nice to see you again Cammie." Before sitting down beside Bex.

"Hi Cammie." Jonas said taking an empty sit beside Liz.

And then, for no other reason than to draw attention to me, Zach winked at me, sat beside me, and whispered "Hey there Gallagher Girl."

Macey was a peacock, Liz was a bookworm, Bex was a duchess, and I was a chameleon. The chameleon. Then every girl stared at me and I thought:

_Or at least I was._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Wow, 11 reviews. I know that's not a lot compared to others, but I am just starting after all. I guess you guys really wanted that chapter. Well, here it is. And, since i saw that I got 11 reviews, I added a special treat at the end of chapter. Now here is our very own Elizabeth Sutton with the Disclaimer!**_

_**Liz: OH! Uh...FutureGallagher26 does NOT own The Gallagher Girl Series.**_

_**Grant: That was much better.**_

_**Macey: Right? Finally some energy from FutureGG!**_

_**Bex: That last note was worst then a dead skunk in the middle of the road.**_

_**Cammie: Not again...**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Spill everything! Spill it now!" Bex yelled as she shoved me into our room. After being stared at and whispered about for the entire Welcome Back Dinner, I didn't want to have this interrogation, but I knew it was inevitable.

"When did you even met them? We've been with you every day for the ENTIRE summer!" Macey said.

"I especially want to hear about that fella who sat next to you. Actually I want to hear about all of them. I. Want. You. To. Spill." Bex said again.

I sighed and sat on my bed and told them about shopping and hiding in the crowd and running into Zach and his friends. "I had no idea they went to Blackthorne! I swear!"

"Ok, so if you only met them once, for three minutes tops, why did they act like you spent the day with them?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be freaking out right now!" I said. I laid down on my bed and used my arm to cover my eyes.

"Why did Zach wink at you? Does he like you or something?" Liz asked. Macey and Bex looked at her like she just asked the million dollar question, and then looked at me as if I was obligated to answer it.

"No. No, we just met. We've barely said ten words to each other."

"Do you like him?" Macey asked. I was at a loss for words, as the answer hit me in the head like a ton of bricks. Yes, I do. A lot. Even though I hadn't said it, it must have been written on my face, because Bex squealed and jumped up and down. Yes, actual squealage.

"Oh my gosh this is great. Cammie has a crush! I never thought this would happen. Not after…" she trailed off. I knew what she was going to say, but they all thought it was a sore subject for me. Sure, I broke up with my first boyfriend ever, sure I was sad for a while, but I had moved on. And I couldn't help but to think that was because of Zach.

"It's ok Bex. I'm over Josh. And it doesn't matter whether or not I like Zach. I mean really, have you seen him. Every girl in the school will be throwing themselves at him. Even if I wanted to pursue something, I wouldn't stand a chance."

"Ok, He walked in the Grand Hall, every girl stared at him, he scanned the room, he saw _you_. He winked _at you_. He sat next to _you_. I think you have a VERY good chance." Macey said. I wasn't ready to accept it. I was the only person he knew, that's why he sat next to me. I was certain I said that inside my head, but then Bex responded.

"And don't say that you were the only one he knew. His entire school was there, he could've sat with them, but he sat with you."

She had a point. Macey had a point. Liz made a point as she sat on her bed, reading the newest issue of _Scientific American_ and said "He likes you Cam. And you like him. So that means two things. First, you guys need to talk. Second, Macey and Bex are going to have a field day using you as a Barbie ever day until graduation." Bex did a victory dance, and Macey smiled at me. Liz was trying to hold back laughter and I was contemplating jumping out of the window.

I had just got up and started to make a break for it when Bex and Macey tackled me and pinned me to the floor, both of them smiling like villains. The door to our bedroom opened and we all looked to see who it was.

"Hello girls. Are you having a nice night?" Mom asked.

"Hello Headmistress. We're fine." Bex, Macey and Liz said in unison as Bex and Macey got off of me.

"Hey mom, you kind of saved me." I said as I got up and sat back on my bed. Macey glared at me while Bex and Liz rolled their eyes.

"Actually, that is why I came here. I need you to come with me kiddo." My mom was smiling, she looked happy, absolutely glowing. For some reason I suddenly felt very nervous.

"What's going on mom?" I asked as I walked over to her.

"I have something important to tell you. You can tell the girls later, but it has to be kept a secret for the time being." Mom looked at the girls, and the girls looked at me. I nodded and they all agreed to keep it a secret.

I followed my mom down the Hall of History and said "Mom, is everything ok?"

"Yes kiddo, don't worry. What I have to tell you is good." We went into her office and I sat down on the black couch that lined the side wall in the corner of the room. Mom sat down next to me. "Ok…so….i love your father. You know that right?" Mom asked.

I was suddenly very scared. Dad had disappeared one day on his way home from work. They said he was mugged, by my father never carried money on him. All his cash was in his bank. He knew all his card numbers by heart. I never believed he was mugged. "Yes…" I said.

"And you know that no one will ever replace your father, right?"

"Yes. Mom, you're scaring me."

"Ok, I'm sorry. What I'm trying to say is…I will always love your father, and no one can replace him in either of our hearts. But…a time comes when, after you lose someone, you move on." I understood. After all, didn't I just say that I was over Josh? "So…honey, I've been seeing someone, for sometime now. He has proposed to me." She stops, watching my reaction. I have no idea what I look like, but I _feel_ surprised, happy, sad, and the absence of something else that is supposed to be there. Anger, I'm supposed to be angry that she's betraying dad. But she's not. She just said she wasn't. And I believe her.

"That's…..that's great mom!" I say, and I give her a hug. I think she expected a different response, because it took a few seconds for her to hug me back, but she did. And she held on tight. "So who's the guy?" I asked as I pulled away.

"That's why it needs to be a secret, he's one of the teachers from Blackthorne that came here." She said. As far as I knew, Mr. Solomon and Dr. Sanders were the only teachers Blackthorne had brought with them. I thought about what Dr. Sanders looked like. And I thought about what Mr. Solomon looked like. I looked at my beautiful mother and knew that Joseph Solomon was going to do more than become my new teacher for some mystery class.

"Mr. Solomon is pretty hot. Good choice." I smiled and mom laughed.

"Yes, well, there is one more thing. And this requires you to step out of the shadows for a while and help a fellow student."

"What is it?"

"Joe-err-Mr. Solomon has a son. He goes to Blackthorne. I need you to show him around. Plus, it'd be good for you to get to know each other." Someone knocked on the door. "Come on in Joe." Mom called. Joe Solomon walked in, smiling at my mother and then smiling at me. Leaned on the edge of Mom's desk and crossed his arms.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Morgan. I hear that the other students call you Chameleon. Why is that?" He said, taking no time in getting to know me.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm just good at blending in. Always have been…." I trailed off, not wanting to talk about myself that much.

"That's good Ms. Morgan. I'm sure that talent will be put to good use someday." I was confused by what he said, and even more confused by the look my mother gave him.

"Joe, where is-" Mom started.

"He's coming now." Mr. Solomon answered her unfinished question.

"Um…Mr. Solomon?" I said. He looked at me and I was struck by how green his eyes were. "What class are you teaching?"

He smirked and said "You'll find out soon." Not only was I confused, but I was annoyed. First of all, what is it with Blackthorne boys and smirking? Second, why does he have to be cryptic? Someone else knocked on the door. Mr. Solomon opened the door and said "Come meet your new step-sister."

He walked in.

His Jaw dropped.

"Cammie?" He said.

I gasped and gulped and felt my heart drop into the middle of an ocean. "Zach…"

**Zach's Point of View:**

What.

The.

F***.

_**Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that. That was my special treat btw. I also referenced a book with that special treat, so anyone who can guess the series i referenced gets a shout out in my next chapter! R&R!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey there! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I've been busy. Also it's interesting to see a very high number of views and a very low number of reviews, so please read and review! This isn't a long chapter and I need to work on making my chapters longer. Sorry if the character are not like Ally Carter's characters, but I am trying. Anyway here is Macey with the disclaimer!**_

_**Macey: FGG26 doesn't own the Gallagher Girl series. Duh.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Zach, I'd like to introduce you to my daughter, Cammie. Cammie, this is Zach." Mom said. Zach looked between my mom and me, as if searching for the resemblance between us. Besides the fact that are hair was the same color, I didn't see much of resemblance.

"We met before mom." I said. My stomach clenched and my hands we sweaty. Was the room spinning when I first came in here?

"Oh really? Well, even better! Cammie, do you mind walking Zach to his room?" Mom asked. I think I nodded. I think I smiled and waved good-bye to my mom and Mr. Solomon. I think I was able to hold down the sudden outburst of emotion that was fighting to get free. I walked out the door and Zach followed.

"So….you're the Headmistress's daughter huh?" Zach said, but I sounded like a question. I nodded.

"So….you're our new teacher's son?" I said, but that also sounded like a question. He nodded. We walked alongside each other. I never heard silence that was so loud before. "So, welcome to Gallagher, This school is really advanced, all the sophomores are already doing PhD level physics. And there are a lot of cool extra-curricular activities to do here. History of Espionage is one. I don't know why we need that, but it's really cool. We have Culture and Assimilation class, which is fun, and Madame taught us how to send messages through embroidered handkerchiefs. We have a lot of cool things here." I was rambling. I was giving him the welcome speech. I was ignoring the fact that I had a crush on my step-brother to be.

"Gallagher Girl, are you okay?" He asked. He looked concerned. He sounded concerned. But I told the part of my brain that thought that was sweet to be quiet.

"I'm fine Zach." I started walking faster, but Zach easily kept up with me. He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him.

"Cammie….are you sure you're okay?" He said. I wanted to tell him no, I wasn't ok. That I was the opposite of ok. I wanted to do anything but smile and shrug my shoulder and act like I didn't care.

"Why wouldn't I be ok? My mom is happy, that's all that matters."

"But are you happy? Are ok with…having a step brother?" I knew what he was asking. He was asking if I was ok with _him_ as my step brother.

"Of course. Are you ok with having a step sister?" I asked him. He looked at me, and seemed to be trying to decide something. Confusion and hurt flashed across his face so fast I would have missed it if I hadn't been watching him so closely, then there was nothing but the intensity of which he looked into my eyes. I shivered, not from the cold and not from fear. I had to fight the magnetic pull that seemed to be pulling me towards him.

He leaned close to me, his lips just an inch a way and whispered, "No. I'm not okay with it." He leaned away and said "I know where my room is." The he walked ahead of me, and I could do nothing but stand there stunned.

* * *

I was completely dazed on my way back to my room. I shut the door behind me, leaned against it and closed my eyes. My heart was racing and he didn't even kiss me.

"You look like someone just proposed." Liz said laughing. Bex came out of the bathroom and glanced at me. She tapped Macey and then Macey looked at me.

"Not proposed, but my guess is something happened with a guy." Macey said.

"A hot guy with green eyes, disheveled hair, muscular…" Bex trailed off, probably lost in her imagination about hot guys with big arms.

"Zach kissed you didn't he?" Liz shrieked-asked. I was so dazed and confused that I didn't realize when the word I answered her question truthfully. "He tried to kiss you!" Liz squealed with joy.

"No. No, he doesn't like me like that. He's doesn't even like me at all. He said he wasn't happy that I was going to be his step-sister. I mean…he just doesn't like me…" I said.

"Oh c'mon Cam! You can't be serious." Bex said as I sat on my bed and she sat across from me on her bed.

"Cammie, he's upset that you're his step-sister because he likes you. If you're his step-sister, you guys can't date." She looked at me like she was questioning my intelligence. Needless to say, I did not like being looked at like that. I looked at Liz for back up, but she was smiling as if she just introduced Princess Ariel to Prince Aric. I looked at Bex, and she was just nodded in agreement. I groaned at fell back on my bed.

"You guys are impossible."

"Impossible, no. Truthful, yes." Macey said, as she pulled the covers up to her chin.

"Well what do you suppose I do, just go up to him and ask whether or not he likes me?"

"I would." Bex said as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"And if I do, what if he says no?"

"Then that makes it easier to ignore your feelings for him." Liz said as tucked her book under her pillow.

"And if he says yes?" I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, only to have them snap open after listening to my best friend's answers.

"Oh, that's simple." Liz said.

"We just break up your mom and Mr. Solomon." Bex said.

"Duh." Added Macey.

I was officially worried.

And that was before Mr. Solomon broke our bedroom door down.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey! So here is chapter 5, i know i left you with a cliffy. This took all day and i hope it's longer then usual. I'm very tired now and will probably be getting off of my laptop when i post this. Please R&R! So here is Bex with the disclaimer**_

_**Bex: Thank you for that less then energized intro. FGG26 does not own the bloody brilliant book series that is the Gallagher Girls.**_

* * *

"**And**_** if he says yes?" I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes, only to have them snap open after listening to my best friend's answers.**_

"_**Oh, that's simple." Liz said.**_

"_**We just break up your mom and Mr. Solomon." Bex said.**_

"_**Duh." Added Macey.**_

_**I was officially worried.**_

_**And that was before Mr. Solomon broke our bedroom door down.**_

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

_**Chapter 5**_

All four of us bolted upright in our beds. Liz had her hand to her chest, Macey looked super annoyed, Bex looked like she was ready to yell a steady stream of expletives at him, and I stared with my mouth hanging open slightly. _What did he hear? Oh god, I'm so _grounded I thought. But then I heard pulsing sirens.

"What's happening?" I asked over the loud noise as I jumped off my bed.

"Grab a bag and some clothes Cammie, we need to go. Now." I didn't ask any more questions. Something in his voice and his face made me obey. I had only known Joseph Solomon for a day, and already I knew that if he was scared, I should be petrified. I grabbed an empty duffel bag from under my bed and ran to my closet, I grabbed five shirts at once and stuffed them in my bag.

"Cammie, what are you doing?" Macey asked. I didn't answer. I ran to my dresser and dumped my entire sock drawer in my bag, thanking god that no bras fell out onto the floor.

"Cam, you're not going with him are you?" Liz asked, her voice trembling. I wanted to tell it would be ok, but I looked at Mr. Solomon and knew I didn't have enough time. I grabbed as many jeans as my hands could hold (3 pairs if you're wondering) and put them in my bag as well.

"Cam, if you think we're letting you go you're crazy." Bex seemed to have teleported from her bed to my side and grabbed my arm.

I looked at Mr. Solomon, he looked even more worried now. "I don't think I have a choice." I said, as I pulled my arm away. I zipped up my bag and slung it across my back while grabbing the all black converse that were by the door. I did this all within 10 seconds. I stood next to him and looked him square in the face. "What's happening?" I asked, my voice cold and unflinching. It conveyed what I wanted him to know. I am not moving until I know why.

"We do not have time for this Ms. Morgan, I will answer your question on the way."

"On the way where?" I asked.

"Cammie please, it's not safe for you here. We need to go, Rachel and Zach are waiting for us." At the mention of my mother's name (the butterflies I got from hearing Zach's) I nodded and ran with Mr. Solomon.

"What about my friends? The other students? You said it wasn't safe here." I asked as ran down the Hall of History.

"I said it wasn't safe _for you_ here. Your friends will be fine." We started down the grand staircase, my bag bumping against my back. I could see our History of Espionage (That really is a weird but cool extracurricular class) Professor Buckingham standing by the door.

"Thank goodness you found her Joe. We must hurry!" She said.

"She was in her room, not that hard to find." He said as we ran across the foyer toward the doors. I wanted to say that I was very good at not being found when I didn't want to be, but Professor Buckingham beat me to it.

"You haven't spent much time with her Joe. But you're about to find out how well she can hide. A real pavement artist." She said. Pavement artist…I heard that somewhere before. But I couldn't remember from where.

"We'll see." He said. I didn't like the doubt in his voice. I didn't like the skeptic look in his eyes. I knew that if I wanted to impress this guy I would have to be the best pavement drawer, or painter, or whatever it was, possible.

We stopped at the door as Mr. Solomon hugged Professor Buckingham goodbye and whispered "Patricia, are you sure you don't want us to contact you when we get there?"

"No. You can't contact any of us. It's for the best." They pulled away and nodded. Professor Buckingham smiled at me and said "Be safe." I nodded and turned to run out the door when I heard something crash in the Hall above us.

"Don't let them get away! We can't let them her get away!" I heard a man yell. Mr. Solomon grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. We ran down the steps outside of our door, along the gravel path that lead to our front gates. A white van came rushing out from the woods on the left of us and skidded to a stop sideways in front of us. We stopped as the door opened and 4 masked figures jumped out and charged toward us. We ran into the woods to our left just as I they started to draw their guns.

I heard gunshots behind me as we ran and new they were following us. It was dark, I should have been terrified. I was scared but somehow I knew everything would be ok. I thought about P.E. and I was confident I could fight them off if they attacked us. But I didn't want to fight, I wanted to go in my bed and sleep, but something told me that wasn't an option. I was racking my brain for a way to get us out of here, when I almost slipped on mud. _Mud._ I grabbed Mr. Solomon and ducked behind a fallen oak tree. I knew we couldn't stay here for long, but I didn't need until they were gone, I needed until Mr. Solomon stopped moving enough to hear me.

"Listen, I know a way out of here. There is a car there, but you need to trust me." He stared at me as if I just asked him to sleep in a pile of needles, but he nodded all the same. "Good, now how long can you hold your breath?" I asked.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding?" Mr. Solomon said as we crouched near an outcropping of rock by the lake that has been beside our school for as long as I can remember.

"You said you would do it." I said, my voice clipped. I didn't care if he was my teacher or not. He was also my mom's fiancé, so I was well within my step-daughterly rights to give him lip, especially seeing as though we had just been _shot at_.

"I agreed to let you get us out of here. Not drown us!" He whisper yelled. I rolled my eyes.

"There's a cave a few feet below the surface. All we need to do is hold our breath long enough to get to the cave and into the car. By the way, I'm driving." I was about to crawl out of cover when he grabbed my hand and pulled me back down.

"First of all, you are NOT driving. Second, how do you know there is a cave down there?" I sighed and rolled my eyes again. Living with him was not going to be easy.

"Tina Walters said there was a cave under here." I saw him roll his eyes, and I couldn't even be mad. Tina was the school gossip. She said a lot of things. She was usually wrong. "I didn't believe her until one day mom was late for the Welcome Back dinner and her hair was dripping, when I know for a fact she had already taken a shower hours earlier, so her hair wouldn't have been dripping." He seemed to think about this, and then he nodded. We crawled out of cover stood by the lakes edge. "Here goes." I whispered.

We dove into the water and swam for downward a few feet. Finally I saw the cave and swam toward it. I was so grateful for that entire semester where we did nothing but aquatic training in P.E. We swam into the cave and saw the black sedan, just sitting there. We same toward it and open the doors. I buckled myself in and pushed the small blue button on the dashboard. A sucking sound filled the air and then all the water drained out.

We gasped for air and started coughing, it was a full 30 minutes before we could form halfway coherent words. "Told you there was a cave." I said.

"Just drive Ms. Morgan." I clicked on the head lights and drove for 45 minutes before I saw the opening of the tunnel. 5 minutes later I drove out onto the empty streets of Roseville. I drove up to the Gazebo that stood in the middle of town and I saw my mother and Zach.

"Mom!" I called. She ran over to me and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered. Zach walked over and stopped in front of me.

"I'm glad you okay Gallagher Girl." He leaned forward like he wanted to touch me. I stayed still, hoping he would. But he leaned back and smirked. "I would have hated being an only child." He walked by me and got in the car. I was shocked, annoyed and finally…..pissed. I got into the car and closed the door, staring out the window as we drove away from Roseville. Away from my school. Away from my friends. I leaned my head on the window, wishing I could press restart on this whole day.

"Where are we going?" I asked. My mom reached over and grabbed Mr. Solomon's hand.

"Nebraska."


	6. AN

**I'm so sorry people, I haven't posted in forever. I have been working on a chapter but it's just not working. When i started writing this i just had the idea of step siblings, and some romance, but i have no idea how it's going to work, especially with them on the run. If anyone wants to continue my story please feel free, just PM me. In the the meantime, I think I'm gonna try a Divergent Fanfic. I was thinking Divergent in Four's perspective. I know, I know, it's been done _so many_ times before, and mine might not be as good as the next guy's(or girls's) story. But I'm gonna give it a shot. What do y'all think? Sorry about the story but i wanna thank everyone who commented because they were such great comments that were so encouraging. I just don't see the story going anywhere. But I should be posting the first chapter of the Divergent chapter soon. Maybe even today since I intend to start writing it after I post this. **

**-I love y'all 3 -FGG26**


End file.
